Anything Can Happen
by Inspiration's Wonderer
Summary: Yugi Muto went out searching for work when he comes across Pegasus, a film director who offers him a chance to be a star in a movie and meet Yami Shennon, a play writer who Yugi has been longing to meet. Yugi accepts the offer, not knowing he'll find the one thing he didn't expect with Yami. But will this be just an innocent travel, or a dangerous journey? (More info inside.)


Summary: Yugi Muto went out searching for work after the café he worked in was closed down when he comes across Pegasus, a film director that offers him a chance to be a star in a movie during a ship journey and meet Yami Shennon, a play writer who Yugi has been longing to meet. Yugi accepts the offer, not knowing he'll find the one thing he didn't expect with Yami. But will this be just an innocent travel, or a dangerous journey?

Warning: Oc-ish characters, inappropriateness, horrible attempts at writing the characters and interactions by the author.

Pairings: YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing and ideas for the creation of this story.

 **Chapter 1: Start**

 _What can people expect from dreams?_

 _ **A towering tube filled with glowing water, blurring the figure submerged inside.**_

 _Fantasies?_

 _ **Metallic doors stood tall, blocking intruders from entering.**_

 _Visions?_

 _ **Childlike laughter rings out from an open meadow filled with blooming colors.**_

 _Memories?_

 _ **Tears ran down the paled face of child whose face was partly blocked from the nose up.**_

 _Say, what do you expect to see in your dreams tonight…_

 _ **A grin with vampire fangs glistened in the darkness.**_

… _Yugi?_

 **New York, USA**

 **Small Housing Apartments***

In a small, brown house labeled D3, its two occupants appear to be having a one-sided conversion as the larger of the two rambled on and on, with the smaller occupant having his head tiled down.

"-swear he's giving me extra work on purpose-"

 _Those blurred images from last night…. Could they mean something important?_

"-more on edge lately-"

 _But…. I don't it's-_

"Yug?"

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, a petite male slightly jerks his takes a moment before remembering he had company, glancing sheepishly at said-company. The petite man-looking more like a young boy than a man-wore a plain blue t-shirt and gray pajama pants, white socks peeking under the slightly overflowing fabric. His facial features, on the other hand, would certainly turn a few heads for more than one look. From wide, amethyst eyes to star-shaped black hair tipped in purple; with blond bangs that jet out with a tiny one right in the middle of his forehead. With the addition of pouty lips and unblemished, healthily pale, creamy skin, the young adult had a rather cute appearance for one of the male gender.

"Sorry, Joey. I must have dozed off without knowing." Giving a small smile to one of his most lifelong friends across the kitchen table they both were occupying, "What were you saying?"

Brown eyes narrowed in slight concern to the smaller male. The owner of said eyes wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, also wearing white socks. Compared to his friend, Joey looked more like an adult with his matured features with golden brown hair with bangs framing his face and eyes, alongside nicely tanned skin. He wore a stringed necklace with a greyed, rectangular shape that hangs from one of its smaller sides.

Knowing the huge stubbornness of his smaller friend when it comes to telling any problems, Joey decided to allow the tiny incident to not be discussed. Besides, friends can handle waiting until one's ready to talk, right? Right.

Allowing a cheeky smile to grow, Joey continues on, "Well, Yugi, apparently, the whole crew's gonna be going on a trip to Singapore in a few days 'cuz a big shot wants to use the ship I work in to create a film from the script written by that one writer you like? What was his name again? Ya-"

"Yami Shennon!?" Yugi shouts in excitement, shooting out of his chair. "Lucky!"

Now supporting a bored look, Joey states, "Not really. The only reason that bas- I mean captain!" Joey cuts himself off from the warning glare Yugi gives him from almost calling the former's boss an offending word, before continuing, "Captain's only letting 'em use his ship 'cuz the writer's his cousin."

"Wow." Yugi felt his cheeks stretch into a dreamy smile at the thought of his favorite author, unconsciously getting back into his seat. "It must be nice, taking part in a film based on one of Mr. Shennon's works."

Slowly, a mischievous grin spreads on Joey's face as he sneakily creped out of his chair, body turned toward the door. "Where you and he play the main leads, right, bud?"

"Yeah-JOEY! You get back here this instant!"

 _Even if all turns out bad, I still got my friends with me._

 **Broadway Theaters*, New York**

In a dark room illuminated by the rays of light coming through the window, a shadowed male is hunched over a long desk, his right arm moving calmly and repeatedly across the paper in front of him, scratching sounds echoing around the silence. A knock disturbs the male, startling him, before he puts his pen down before standing and coming around the desk.

By doing so, he steps into the light, revealing his features. He wore black dressing shoes and pants alongside a white and upturned-collar, long-sleeved undershirt. His most shocking features, however, would be on centered on his head; his looks mirror Yugi's, with visible differences: his narrowed eyes were the color of crimson, the sharp outline of his hair is tipped in blood, has no fringe, and has a few shades more tanned skin tone.

Stopping before the one wooden door, the lookalike calls out, "May I inquire who's there?" The barbaric voice screams another difference from Yugi's young one.

"It's only me, Yami-boy~"

Instantly, an annoyed face forms in response, one Yami Shennon wasn't hesitating to hide as he opens the doors to the film director of his script. "Mr. Pegasus, what an unexpected surprise."

Maximillion Pegasus, the long-and-gray-haired, red-suit-wearing CEO of Pegasus Corporations, smiled, not at all bothered but the dark aura surrounding the writer. "I've just come to inform you that the main lead for Stephan dropped out."

Silence. Then, "WHAT!?"

 **Chapter 1: End**

 **A/N: Okay, I know these things are annoying for most people who just wants to read a good story, not a boring author's typing, so I'll try to keep it short. This is my first ever fanfiction story that I'm posting on this site, so I would like to ask for reviews and criticisms so I can fix what's wrong in, revise, and make my story (and future ones) more enjoyable to you, the readers. Thank you for reading, and I hope I didn't make you press the back button. (I know I suck in my writings sometimes TT_TT) I hope I'll see you in the next chapter! (Once I figure out how to add more chapters to current stories)**

 **A/N 2: I revised and added a bit more! (…I made sure to add the necessaries too.)**

 ***-…I also suck at naming things.**


End file.
